This invention relates to the field of agricultural tools. More specifically, it relates to tools for use with small home gardens or for lawn care. The invention provides a means of laying out straight rows of vegetables in a vegetable garden or of trimming a lawn edge neatly and accurately. Similarly, the device can be used for surveying, sports purposes to mark out the dimensions of a playing field, and similar uses.
Prior devices for marking garden rows have employed locking means or spring biasing means for maintaining the cord taut between a pair of stakes. Failure to provide such a locking means results in a less than satisfactory device. Exemplary of the prior art devices of which applicant is aware are U.S. Pat. Nos. 603,157, D-153,485, and 1,183,351. In the first mentioned patent a spiral spring is employed to maintain the cord taut. In the design patent referenced there appears to be no tensioning means whatsoever. In the last mentioned reference four stakes are employed to form a rectangular layout and no tensioning means is required.
By contrast, the present invention maintains the marking cord in a taut position without the need for a spring tensioning means or a locking means, such as a ratchet and pawl, on the take-up reel. The present invention employs a reversing roll provided adjacent the take-up reel for feeding the cord back up over the reel and into contact with the surplus cord on the reel. The frictional engagement caused thereby is effective for maintaining the cord taut. Thus, a low cost and highly efficient garden row marker is provided. To facilitate entry of the stakes into the ground at the desired location step ledges are provided as part of the stakes. The stakes are pressed into the ground by stepping upon the ledges.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved garden row marker capable of maintaining the marking cord taut without the need for a locking or spring biased mechanism.
It is another object of the invention to provide a garden row marker having a step ledge to facilitate entry of the stakes into the ground.
Another object of the invention is to provide means for permitting adjustment of the height of the marking cord whereby the device may be used for purposes other than garden row marking as, for example, trimming the edge of the lawn.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.